Kinzoku
The Empire of the Kinzoku BEING REWRITTEN ALL INFORMATION ATM IS NONCANON In the Later years of the 600 [[Yerus]], proximately 688, after the fall of the [[Metanius|Old Kingdom]] of Metallum a new branch in power rose, under a new banner of the Kinzoku, reborn these Metallum consisted of new emerged allies from deep in the moutains who have evolved and survived nearing the end of the Old Kingdom and thier war with the [[Dominus]] [[Kukyo]]. In thier effort to regain lost land, they found thier own capital lying in disrepair, in the course of seven Yerus they established a foothold in thier once ancient lands, the moutains once again belonged to the metallum. In the Early years of 700 Yerus, proximately 711, the Empire of the Kinzoku encountered for there very first time another clan, the Tenkuu Sora,an air clan these flying felines where a whole other problem for there armor that they had, they nearly stopped the metal clan from invading the thick forests towards the water fronts and nearly pushed them back eight hundred miles. This war with this new enemy would cause there way of war to change on battle tactics. Over a course of 30 years they discovered three more clans, there fighting with them increased due to there one true goal of unifying the land under there rule, but these clans proved provocative to there own dominance and would one day break there union. In the Middle Years of 700 Yerus, proximately 746 the empire of Kinzoku fell into a depression, a civil war broke out about equality among the ranks, this includes the newer varients of Uranium and Silver the newest clan diversities to live among them, this quail lasted more then 20 years before the council concluded them being equals among the Iron and Lead varients.Thus in time they proved powerful allies who sault and advanced in the processes of alchemy and inventions. In time they learned far greater uses for alchemy which helped develope the way for reinforced armors and the advanced varients of heavy armors. In the Late years of 700 Yerus, proximately 785 the empire of Kinzoku established a permanent border between the Air and Earth Empires, between Ice and Valley was their domain. In these lands they would soon build new encampments to begin populating the valleys under the helms. As their population exploded so did the interest in treaties with their neighbors. The first treatie was forged with the Air empire of Tenkuu Sora, these tall cats are winged with a giant span that was longer then thier own bodies. It took the two empires more then 5 years to come to some type of agreement, and finally a treaty was signed among the two empires. Though the Earth empire of Vráchos Elenktés would prove difficult, due too the fact that both Metal and Earth clashed headfirst into arguments that never seem to end. For the next 3 years arguments spun back and forth, no true treaty was ever signed not even a trade agreement, the earth and metal relationship seemed far from becoming friendly anytime soon, but they where netural to each other thier was no call to alarm for war or anything of the sort. In the Early years of 800 Yerus, proximately 815 the empire of Kinzoku first commisioned the use of mercenaries to complete tasks for those empire they were on good standards with, these new type of profession would allow those metal cats who where ill equipt to fight as battle masters to take on special operations, these operators could use thier invention skills and create weird but useful devices to help them fit in with the other empires. In the Middle years of 800 Yerus, proximately 844 Kinzoku had its strength back, years of preperation and alteration to thier empire proved right in time it took they had what they lost, a home with the helms protected, the armies trained and the lands defended they felt it was right to keep it that way. They wanted only there lands, if another Empire needed help so be it they would help, they would send mercenaries, alchemists and battle masters to help guard, and heal the sick of those willing to ally with the metal. Though to instigate a mater of saftey for themselfs their battlemasters would never go into battle for another empire, only mercenaries had the ability to go and fight along side other empires. In the Later years of 800 Yerus, proximately 877 After so many confrontation with the Fire empire, the Kinzoku managed to develop a Geothermial type power source from thier new found ally, with this they could heat thier citadel along with all the homes that reside in this ancient city, the cold was not a factor anymore when you entered the city, with vents installed all over the city using pipes, heat was distributed among all the familys, along all the streets, and in the royal quaters. This new found heat allowed those who could not survive the cold, be able to live in the helms, this includes fire, earth and water empire cats. The Citidel now was a paradise among a wasteland of frost, they already had a water system, now with heat, hot baths, warm air and now plants and herbs can grow inside the city at thier right tempatures. In the Early years of 900 Yerus, proximately 918 A young Kaiser, by the name of Miek stepped up to take the empire to a new step in thier empires history, with thier home always on the watch, she wanted all battle master to be at top physic form, increasing there training as well allowing the alchemists to do studies on armors, learning how to enchant them with speciall abilities. This proved sucessful as new types of metal where discovered along the way, which could be smelted and enchanted with extra protection to certain elements along with stronger and lighter weapons to help bring all battle masters attack speeds higher then the prier. this took most of her Kaiser Leadership all the way up to the current date of 983, even with so much to learn, she felt proud after so many years her leadership paid off, she grew up in the royal family thinking she would never make a good leader, but she proved herself wrong at a early age. Now events will unfold on thier own, she waits, watches and plans ahead for the next great idea. Technologies